Battle of Tewksberry Plains
The Battle of Tewksberry was a small skirmishing battle where soldiers of the House of Cheswick moved to delay the hand of Wrath in approaching Tewksberry in order for Lord Arthur Cheswick to build the defenses of Tewksberry and rally his forces. Background Arthur Cheswick retreated with a marginal amount of forces from Fort Yronguard to Tewksberry with his contingent of mounted knights and infantry. Knowing full well that he wasn't going to be able to raise enough troops in time, he stationed more than one-hundred fifty skirmishers at outposts to sally out and harass the enemy when the Forsaken came marching in columns. While the Hand of Wrath sieged both Fort Yronguard and Blackwater Keep concurrently, the Siege of Blackwater Keep took much longer than Aleksy had initially planned and the timetables were delayed by more then fifteen days, which gave Arthur enough time to raise a marginal amount of forces in order to defend Tewksberry. Order of Battle Because the Battle of Tewksberry was not a formal battle but in actuality a series of skirmishes and surprise attacks by the Stromics, there is no formal battlefield beyond the many miles of plains that the Forsaken had to cross. The Stromic forces were divided into three groups, each led by a veteran knight in good standing. All were mounted on the fastest horses that Cheswick had and the members of said group were skilled bowmen and javelinmen mixed with heavy cavalry. Overall, the force was to delay for the Forsaken as long as possible. The skirmishers first hit the very front of the Forsaken columns on the first day, inflicting more twenty casualties while sustaining none of their own. No melee was had, but rather the skirmishers riding in, loosing their projectiles and then running off before the Dreadguard could mobilize. This happened periodically through the first day, causing Aleksy to push more forces to the front and causing the march to slow. On the second day, the skirmishers managed to get behind the Forsaken and hit them there -- this time, charging in to the more-lightly defended rearguard and engaging in a devastating melee. Then they quickly switched back to their guerrilla style approach. This cause Aleksy to halt the caravan and assign riders to the back of march. Lastly, but expectantly, on the third day the skirmishers hit the very middle of the march, which looked much like an hourglass in shape. They managed to create much chaos, killing more than 70 in their charges by splitting the two heavily-guarded vanguard and rearguard. Aftermath Overall, the skirmishing of the forces was a complete success, delaying the Forsaken march over a mere few miles for three days. The high mobility of the skirmishers caused them to not take more than three injured over the three days and the tactical skill of the knights ensured that the Forsaken took many casualties. It was proved here that Aleksy didn't under the changing theatre of war and couldn't properly change his tactics and predict where his enemy was going to hit or be. However, due to his large amount of forces it was a shoe-in that he was able to reach Tewksberry... but not before the skirmishers arrived their first. Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Mynydd Category:Forsaken Category:Human